This invention relates generally to electrophotographic printing, and more particularly, concerns cleaning the imaging surface.
Cleaning failures in CRUs (Customer Replacement Units) fall into two basic categories. One is the broad band failures and, the second is fine line failures. Broad band streaks are the most common type of cleaning failure, and are predominantly caused by the effects of cleaner sump fill, especially when the cleaner cavity is located above the cleaner as in a 12 o'clock blade cleaner. Fine line failures are caused by either debris trapped under the blade,(i.e. paperfibers),or by nicks in the blade edge. However, fine line failures occur at a much lower rate than broad band failures, especially in a 12 o'clock blade cleaner.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
Gerbasi U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,863 discloses an elastomeric blade for removing dry particulate material from a surface to which the particulate material is electrostatically bonded. The elastomeric blade has an acute angle in pressure contact with the surface.